1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to governors and more particularly to centrifugal governors for use with internal-combustion engines for vehicles. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to improvements designed to prevent such a governor from unnecessarily increasing or decreasing the engine speed as a result of displacement of some of its constituent members by inertia or by gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem has been existent in connection with the centrifugal governors of diesel or compression-ignition engines incorporated in the power plants of construction or industrial vehicles. Since the fuel injection pump of such an engine usually extends in the front-to-rear longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the fuel delivery rate of the pump is easy to be unnecessarily increased or decreased when the vehicle stands on slopes, declining forwardly or rearwardly, or when the vehicle is started or stopped abruptly. This is because the fuel metering rack, leverage, linkage and the like of the governor are then displaced in the forward or rearward direction of the vehicle by gravity or by inertia.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-1810, published on Jan. 21, 1976, discloses a centrifugal governor of the direct-acting type free from the above noted problem. This prior art device, however, succeeds in overcoming the problem only at the cost of substantial alteration of the usual governor construction.